Awed Couple
Awed Couple was the eighth episode of Season 7 of The King of Queens, also the 157th overall episode in the series. Written by David bickel, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on January 5, 2005. Synopsis When Doug and Carrie notice that their really good friends Deacon and Kelly are spending time with a new couple, Doug and Carrie do whatever they can do to find new friends. Storyline Because Deacon and Kelly have found another couple to spend their Saturday evenings with, Doug and Carrie try to find a new go-to couple. This, however, turns out to be easier said than done and after embarrassing themselves in a DIY shop by asking random couples out, they resort to the Bergers, an extremely boring couple they know. On their night out with them, the Bergers meet a couple they once met via a book club. Doug and Carrie instantly love this couple but when they get back home they realize they don't even know their names, let alone their phone number. They see no other option than to go out with the Bergers again to ferret out the names and phone number of their dream go-to couple. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Patton Oswalt, Jerry Stiller, Nicole Sullivan and Gary Valentine all are credited, but are absent from this episode. *The episode title is a wordplay off "odd couple"- alluding to the various movies and the 1970 sitcom of the same name. ;Spoilers The marina that the couples end up on is most probably Marina Del Rey, which is very close to The SONY/ CBS studios where the series is filmed, and not Long Island, NY. You can almost see palm trees in the background in some of the shots. Scene excerpt from "Awed Couple" ;Quotes ---- *'Renee Koehler:' Carrie about a jacket she bought That salesman had a real attitude, if I didn't want this so much, I'd feed him his own toupee. ---- *'Doug:' I hope this tattoo's temporary, what the hell is that, a turtle eating an apple. ---- *'Doug:' I'd eat my own foot if it was wrapped in bacon and cooked in butter. ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Craig Anton as Neal Berger *Suzanne Cryer as Marcy Berger, Neal's wife *Scott Rabinowitz as Marc Koehler *Christopher Comes as Jon *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Kate Orsini as , Renee Koehler, Marc's wife *Barry Alan Levine as Louie *Erica Shaffer as Jamie *Dan Kinsella as Security Guard *Nick Bakay as Home Center PA Announcer (voice) More external links * Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes